


Boys, After Hours (The Strawberry Flavored Mashup)

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Community: fandom_mashups, Dom/sub, M/M, Remix, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-06
Updated: 2006-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in San Francisco to shoot a movie, Orlando visits a sex toy store and meets Billy, who proves to be rather good at guessing his customer's kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys, After Hours (The Strawberry Flavored Mashup)

Sex stores were not places Orlando made a habit of visiting. In fact, he'd only been to a few of them in his life and most of those times had been in New Zealand in the middle of the night with the Hobbits. While drunk. And he'd made the most boring purchases of the bunch, choosing a couple boxes of condoms and some lube. He was getting plenty of the real thing, he had told Elijah; there was no need to buy anything fake.

That was, however, six years ago, and these days, the real thing was his girlfriend and not one of any number of guys he'd fooled around with in the past. To be fair to Kate, they did have an open relationship, at least regarding people of their own sex. Neither of them saw any reason for a pair of bisexuals to remain monogamous, although they both agreed that discretion was important given their careers.

And that was the problem. Unlike Orlando, Kate had a girlfriend who understood how the relationship worked and where she stood. Orlando had...no one. In New Zealand, he'd begun friendships that would last forever and he'd had his share of affairs, but there was no overlap, no one person he wanted both as a lover and lifetime friend.

There were times when he thought he was just greedy. After all, he did have a beautiful girlfriend and one hell of a career. On top of all that, he was good looking and rich, and it seemed almost obscene to whine to himself about not getting it up the ass on a semi-regular basis.

It was that feeling that led him to a surprisingly industrial district of San Francisco, where he sat in his rental car looking at The Folsom Street Sex Garage. It was, he thought, a stupid name for a sex store, but when he'd looked up the site, their blurb had proclaimed that they were discreet, not sleazy, and catered to all types of customers. They even had online ordering, but Orlando didn't know the first thing about dildos and he wasn't sure why he'd want silicon as opposed to rubber and, really, if this place was really as discreet as all that, he should be able to go in and ask.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat wondering if there was any chance of walking in there and not being recognized. He had, he was pretty sure, not collected any paps on his way from the hotel and now, looking up and down the street, he felt reassured by the fact that all the other cars were empty.

"Fuck it," he muttered and, pulling his hat down almost to his eyes, he got out of the car and crossed the street. That he might be making a mistake occurred to him, but he couldn't help laughing at the way this felt oddly like jumping off of a bridge.

There was no bell on the door of the shop--which, living up to its name, had obviously once been a garage--but there must have been some kind of sensor, because the black curtains behind the counter twitched a little and a voice called out. "Be out in a tick!"

Blinking, Orlando placed the voice as a bloke not all that long out of Glasgow and he found himself almost more interested in the guy's story than in the merchandise. _Almost, but not quite,_ he thought, looking at a shelf of display dildos on the far side of the store. "Take your time; I'm going to be looking for a while," he said, moving toward the shelf.

He was looking at a dildo shaped like a snake when he heard someone behind him. "Bit far from home," the guy began and then he went silent when Orlando turned around. "Oh..." It was almost cute the way the guy's eyes went wide as he realized who Orlando was. Or maybe it was just that he was cute in general, short with thinning sandy hair and a very...well real looking face. Something about him made Orlando relax, suddenly sure that this shopping trip wasn't going to be as bad as he'd anticipated.

"Sorry," the clerk murmured. "You must get tired of being recognized at inopportune moments."

"Don't worry about it," Orlando said, with a slight shrug. "At least this isn't a loo somewhere."

"That happens?" Before Orlando could answer, the clerk grinned and stuck out his hand. "I'm Billy, by the way; seems only fair I should tell you my name, seeing as I know yours."

"Pleased to meet you," Orlando replied, shaking Billy's hand. "And yeah, it happens. There you are, trying to piss and some bloke's wanting to talk to you about your next movie deal."

"You make it sound so glamorous," Billy said with a wry grin. "Don't worry, I don't really know anything about your next movie deal and as tempting as it might be for me to tell my mates about having you come into the shop, I won't."

"Thanks," Orlando said, finding that he believed Billy for some reason. "I was going to order on line but then I got a little overwhelmed by the selection." He looked at the shelves of dildos and shook his head. "Of course, I'm overwhelmed here too."

"Yes, but here you have me to walk you through it," Billy said, turning to the shelf. "Of course, I'll have to ask you some personal questions."

"Well yeah," Orlando said, pulling off his hat and running his hand through his hair. He gave Billy a sheepish grin. "Will it help to explain that after we talk about these, I'm going to ask about harnesses?"

"Yeah," Billy replied. "Basically, you don't want anything that doesn't have a nice broad base like this." He held up a medium sized flesh colored dildo and flicked the base with a finger. "You need this part to keep it in the harness, see?"

"Oh yeah...never thought about it really. I mean the practicalities of it." Orlando had thought about the fantasy part of it more than once, and suddenly something occurred to him, making him laugh. "I suppose I could have just asked her; I'm sure she has stuff like this."

"So this is surprise for someone?" Billy asked.

"A surprise yeah," Orlando said with a slight shrug. "Or a request. I've been missing...well blokes, really."

"Oh. Right, I guess you can't just hit a bar and pick a guy up like the rest of us." Billy gave Orlando a sympathetic smile. "If it makes you feel better, you're miles ahead of most guys who come in here looking for strap-ons."

"I guess," Orlando replied, not wanting to sound whiny. The problem was that Billy had hit the nail on the head and, looking at the shelf of toys only made Orlando realize that while the idea of Kate wearing one of them was hot as hell, she still wouldn't be a substitute for the things liked about blokes.

"Look at it this way," Billy said, "I don't have to start you with the Bend Over Boyfriend kit."

"The what?" Orlando asked, laughing.

"It started with a video called _Bend Over Boyfriend_ and then various places, including us, put together a kit for girls who wanted to fuck their boyfriends. It's the video, a harness, a dildo and some lube."

"That's hilarious. Do you guys do that kind of thing a lot? Kits, I mean?"

"Oh hell yeah," Billy said, and Orlando found himself wondering if he was dragging this out just to hear Billy's voice. "Kits for women who have never used vibrators, fisting kits for both men and women, first time bondage kits...usually if there's a book out about something, we'll try to come up with a way to bundle it with toys."

"Clever," Orlando said, wondering just what was in that first time bondage kit. For a moment he remembered Karl pinning him to the bed and how much he'd liked that, but then he shook his head a little. While he could imagine Kate fucking him, he sure as hell couldn't imagine her holding him down or even tying him up.

"Thanks." Billy, as if sensing that Orlando was losing interest in the conversation, turned to the shelf and picked up a medium sized dildo. "So let's get you set up here."

Half an hour later, Orlando was walking out to his car with two dildos, a very nice leather harness and some lube. He'd also bought a couple of DVDs, figuring that since Billy already knew he was into gay sex, he might as well get something to watch while he finished the shoot he was up here for.

He ended up trying one of the dildos as well, fucking himself with it while watching the porn and it was pretty good really. He didn't even think much of it when, instead of Karl or the stud in the porno, he thought of Billy from the shop as he came.

* * *

Two weeks later, Orlando found himself sitting in front of The Folsom Street Sex Garage again. The street was dark and Orlando wasn't sure how long he sat in his car before he glanced at his watch--11:30 pm. If he was going to go in there, he should do it soon before they closed. _This is stupid,_ he thought, wondering why he even bothered to leave his nice comfortable hotel room.

And yet, he found himself getting out of the car again, pulling up his coat collar against the brisk chill of the spring night. _I'll just go in and buy a few more DVDs,_ he told himself firmly. _Maybe something a bit kinkier._

There was a couple at the counter, and Orlando perused the DVD collection while he listened to Billy ringing them up.

"Well if you have a sturdy wooden headboard, putting in a set of eyebolts is best," he explained and the bigger of the two women laughed.

"I'll let Carla do that part of it," she said, "she's better with tools than I am."

"Jesus, it's bad enough to be the top and have to do all the work, now you want me to do carpentry as well," the other woman said and Orlando heard Billy laughing with them as they paid.

"Did your friend like the gift?," Billy asked a moment later, and Orlando put the DVD cover he'd been looking at--Boot Masters--down with a nervous little laugh, his face going hot.

"Um.... No, we're still shooting and I haven't seen her yet." Orlando tried to laugh. "Just looking for more wank material." As soon as he said the words, he wanted to smack himself. _You're not a nobody working on his first film halfway around the world._

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Well you will be if you get that one," Billy said, giving the DVD cover a contemptuous look. "It's shite."

"Is it?"

"Yeah," Billy said. "See the problem with the kinky videos is that there are laws about bondage and sex on film. It's to protect the actors," he explained when Orlando looked at him curiously.

"Never thought of that," Orlando said. "Not my line of business; I've only been truly naked once so far."

"Well, there was the flogging." Billy gave a sheepish smile. "Some of us noticed that bit."

"You should have heard Johnny," Orlando replied. "He kept saying that it was funny that Disney let us have rum and the lash but no sodomy. He was reading this book about pirates and sodomy, which is ironic given that he's actually pretty straight, more's the pity." Orlando looked down at the DVD again and sighed. "Sorry, I'm whinging."

"I'm about to regret this," Billy murmured and Orlando looked at him, sure Billy was about to agree that, yes, Orlando was whinging. "Getting it from your girlfriend is hot, but it's not the same as the real thing."

"Um...are you offering me the real thing?" Orlando felt his face go hot again as he looked at Billy's raised eyebrow. "Because I could, you know. Kate and I...we have an agreement."

"Well then maybe I won't regret it," Billy said, reaching out suddenly to grip Orlando's wrist tightly. Orlando felt his cock twitch and he swallowed hard. "Oh good," Billy said. "This is going to be fun."

"I'm not...I don't have much experience," Orlando began, and Billy's grip tightened on his wrist.

"I have more than enough for both of us." He glanced at his watch and then let go of Orlando's wrist. "While I total the drawer, I want you to tell me three things that appeal to you about kink and three things that you won't do."

For all Billy's casual attitude, Orlando could tell that this was more order than request, and the idea that this mild-mannered looking bloke was telling him what to do was quiet possibly the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

"Well," he began.

* * *

"Strip," Billy said as soon as the door to his loft closed. "And keep your eyes down."

As Orlando quickly removed his clothes, he realized that while being told what to do was incredibly fucking hot, it wasn't as easy as he'd expected. For someone used to spending every working moment doing as he was told, this was a bit of a surprise. _Then again,_ Orlando thought as he slid his boxers down, _I don't get hard for my directors. Thank God._

Once he was naked, it took everything not to look at Billy for some kind of approval or to see the hungry look he was so used to seeing on his partners' faces. _Christ, but I'm vain._

"You're being good," Billy said. "Do you remember what I said happens to a boy who's good?"

"He gets fucked," Orlando replied, with a little shiver. It had sounded better when Billy had said it in the car on the way over; in fact, it had made him desperately eager to do as he was told.

"That's right," Billy said, coming closer. He stepped behind Orlando and ran his hand down Orlando's back. "And you want to get fucked, don't you?"

"God, yes," Orlando said, arching his back a little. "Please?"

"Oh that's nice," Billy said. "The begging. I'll want more of that in a bit. For now, however...." he slapped Orlando lightly on the ass and then reached up to press on Orlando's shoulder. "Kneel down and then get on your hands and knees."

As Orlando obeyed, he felt a moment of disbelief. Not that he was doing this, but more than it was so much better than he'd expected. As he made his way across the floor, which seemed so much larger than it looked when he was standing up, he thought back to their conversation in the shop and how he'd thought it hard to admit that he wanted to crawl.

"Somehow I'm thinking that it's not the cold that's making you shiver like that," Billy said, and Orlando watched his feet as Billy walked toward a chair on the other side of the big living room. "Come on over here then." Billy snapped his fingers and Orlando bite his lip.

As with keeping his eyes down, crawling turned out to be both easy and difficult, and while Orlando's cock was achingly hard by the time he reached Billy's feet, he was also shaking just a little.

"That was harder than you expected, wasn't it?" Billy asked, leaning over to stroke Orlando's shoulder.

"Yes," Orlando said, startled at how soft his own response is. Not only did he feel small, he also felt as if he'd never been this naked before. It was a good, if scary feeling and he leaned into Billy's caress, wishing he could look up to see Billy's expression.

"You're doing very well," Billy said. "I know you want to look up, but you haven't yet. I'm impressed." He fell silent, continuing to stroke Orlando's shoulder until Orlando felt himself relaxing a little.

"Thank you," Orlando murmured. "I'm sorry if I...."

"I just said you were doing well," Billy interrupted, his voice firm but not unkind. "There's no need for you to apologize." He cupped Orlando's chin in his hand. "Look at me." When Orlando obeyed, Billy smiled at him. "You're doing fine; you're very good for someone new to this."

"Thank you," Orlando said again and this time he knew better than to add anything.

With a nod, Billy tugged on Orlando's chin a little more and bent down. He kissed Orlando hard, his hand tightening on Orlando's chin, and Orlando moaned, glad he wasn't in a position to rub up against something and come without permission.

"I remember something about a spanking," Billy said once he pulled away from the kiss. He chuckled as Orlando lowered his eyes again. "God, but you have the instincts for this, boy. You certainly deserve a spanking."

Orlando smiled, remembering what Billy had said about spankings being rewards and not punishments. "Please?"

"Please what?" Billy said as he got to his feet.

"Please spank me?" Orlando asked "Please?"

"I'm going to spank you, but I think you're good enough for me to turn it into a test." Billy's voice came from behind Orlando, who could also hear Billy moving around in the kitchen.

A moment later, Billy's voice came from right behind Orlando. "I want you to brace your chest and arms on the chair," he said, leaning over to put a napkin on the chair.

A little confused, Orlando did as he was told and was rewarded with a light kiss to the back of his neck. "Good boy. Now, I want you to keep this in your mouth. You can grip it with your teeth, even leave marks on it, but do _not_ bite through it all the way." He pressed a big, fat, ripe strawberry into Orlando's mouth and Orlando carefully closed his lips over it, his heart suddenly pounding as he realized that he was getting what he'd asked for, what he'd been promised.

* * *

"I want to be told what to do; for some reason the idea of taking orders is hot," Orlando said, while Billy counted the money in the cash drawer. "I like the idea of crawling, and I want to know what it's like to be pushed a little. I'm all about testing myself." He was a little surprised at his own candor, but not so surprised that he missed Billy's reply.

"Oh you don't need to worry about testing yourself. I'll do it for you."

After a long pause during which he'd rolled Billy's words over in his head, Orlando continued. "I don't want any visible marks. I don't want to be humiliated or called stupid. And I don't think I can be all formal, right off. You know, calling you 'master' or 'sir.' It just seems...I don't know, kind of a big thing."

"Will you give me the chance to try and earn that from you?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Orlando replied after thinking for a moment. It was in that moment that he realized he could trust someone who talked like this, believed things like this. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Billy's voice brought Orlando back into the moment. "Are you ready?" Breathing carefully though his nose, Orlando took a deep breath and then let it out slowly before nodding in reply to Billy's question. "All right then."

The first slap of Billy's hand on Orlando arse was enough to remove any lingering doubts Orlando might have had about being topped so thoroughly by someone so much smaller than himself. The blow was solid and Orlando felt the sting right away, and he groaned as that sting dissipated and left his skin feeling warm. And then the second blow came and the third and the fourth, and all Orlando wanted to do was to give in to the incredible feeling and let go utterly. The only thing that kept him from moving out of the position he was in or begging for more was the strawberry in his mouth, and by the time he lost count of the blows landing on his burning arse, he was in serious danger of biting the damn berry in half.

He still managed to moan quite a bit and he even whimpered a few times before Billy finally stopped. As Billy ran his hand over Orlando's arse, which felt like it had to be as red as the strawberry. Orlando squirmed, desperate to hear that he'd been good enough to warrant a hard, pounding shag.

"Berry," Billy said, his reddened hand appearing under Orlando's chin.

Orlando let the berry fall into Billy's hand, a little embarrassed by the fact that he'd been drooling, but Billy didn't seem to mind. "Good boy," he said and held the strawberry up again. "Go ahead and eat it, you've earned it."

As Orlando ate what had to be the best strawberry he'd ever tasted, Billy leaned in and nipped at his ear. "You know what you're going to think of every time you have strawberries, don't you?"

"You," Orlando replied. "Sir."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_mashup/profile)[**fandom_mashup**](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_mashup/) this is a mashup of three different fics by [](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/profile)[**v_angelique**](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/). I took the somewhat unusual pairing from [After Hours](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_fqf/10417.html), the basic set up from [Boys and Their Toys](http://community.livejournal.com/lotrips_fqf/8864.html) and the thing with the strawberry from [Happy Birthday, Puppy.](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/17202.html) Many thanks go to [](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/profile)[**v_angelique**](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/) for participating in the challenge and to [](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkrosetiger**](http://darkrosetiger.livejournal.com/) for the last minute beta.


End file.
